Shadows of Orre
by Dragonskitsune
Summary: Pokémon Colosseum's Hero. What do we know about him? He was part of Team Snagem, then purified the shadow pokemon. Nothing else, until now. Read about his past, from his first day in Team Snagem up to the day he breaks away.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it. The only thing that is mine are my characters.

**Summary**: Pokémon Colosseum's Hero. What do we know about him? He was part of Team Snagem, then purified the shadow pokemon. Nothing else, until now. Read about his past, from his first day in Team Snagem up to the day he breaks away.

* * *

Kiya Ryubii was angry. No, more furious than angry. Her teal colored eyes glared at the man sitting in front of her. 

"No." A simple word, but echoed in the air with the promise of a threat. The leader of Team Snagem started calmly back at her. The man with the outrageously large mustache drummed his fingers upon the desk that separated her from him as his other hand rested under his chin.

"You will. Its an order," Gonzap said and smirked, "You will be in charge of his training."

A low, almost inaudible growl came from her and she crossed her arms and stared at the much smaller human trying to hide behind a plant.

"I'm one of your best snaggers Gonzap, NOT A FREAKIN' NANNY!" She yelled as she turned around and slammed her fists onto this desk. Gonzap sat there unflinching, but the child gave a small whimper and tried even harder to hide behind the plant.

Gonzap leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk, intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on them. He looked at her furious expression and was faintly reminded of a raging Tauros or Gyarados.

"I'm not asking you to babysit him, just watch over his training. I know he has the potential to become even greater than...you." He said calmly, although he knew that saying the kid would surpass Kiya was probably a bad idea and would most likely prolong this meeting.

To his surprise and slight dismay, she only smiled. Straightening up she took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Very well. I will take care of his training AND him." She said and smirked. Gonzap frowned for the first time since the beginning of the meeting and wondered vaguely why she requested that.

"...Very well." He said, still frowning.

Gonzap turned to the still hiding child and said, "Follow Kiya. She's going to take care of you now." Slowly the young boy poked him head out from behind the pot and nervously looked at her before looking back at Gonzap, silently pleading not to make him go with her.

"Don't worry. Besides being as stubborn as a Tauros, she'll take good care of you. Isn't that right Kiya?" Gonzap said with a silent order for her to reassure the boy. The corner of her mouth twitched slightly.

"Thats right." She said as she crossed her arms.

The small boy walked out from behind the pot and Kiya got her first real look at him. Short sandy blond hair and fearful golden eyes, dark blue over sized shirt, long black shorts with dirty blue sneakers. He took short and cautious steps towards her, afraid he might somehow anger her and cause her to yell at him.

Kiya got a short glimpse of what seemed like a chain but stood quiet.

"You've got your orders Kiya. Make sure to send a monthly report on his progress. Now go." Gonzap said and started to shift through numerous papers. Kiya looked down at the small boy that she now had to take care of.

_How is it that I always get stuck with these stupid missions._ She thought to herself and sighed. She started walking towards the door and noticed the kid wasn't following her. She looked over her shoulder at him. He was staring at her, wondering what to do.

"Well? Come on." She said and held back a smile as he jumped up slightly and came to her at a fast walk. She walked through the dimly lit corridors of the maze like hideout, glancing over her shoulder every once in a while to make sure he was following her.

Turning back to look at her path, she smiled.

_Hmm. Maybe this won't be so bad._ Was her final thought as she came to a full stop in front of a black colored door. She pulled out a key card and swiped it across the electronic lock. She waited for the confirmation beep and opened the door.

She held it open for the kid and watched him walk into her, or rather, their quarters. Still smiling she walked in and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**DK**: First chapter! Yes! Finally got it out. R&R If you would. No Flames. I've seen others make that mistake. This story takes place about 9 years before the beginning of the game. I'm guessing he's about 16 during the game and so is 7 at the beginning of this fanfic. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it. The only thing that is mine are my characters.

* * *

Kiya sat down on a barstool chair and crossed her arms and legs as she stared at the kid she had to watch over. The said kid was nervously looking at his surroundings as if afraid something would leap out and hurt him. 

But one could easily tell he was amazed at the sheer size of the room. It was something along the size of a penthouse suite, not that he'd ever been in one. His golden eyes were wide as he stared.

"Close your mouth kid. You're drooling on the carpet." Kiya said suddenly and raised an eyebrow when he jumped and turned her way. He gave a hasty bow of apology and whispered something that she barely caught as an apology, making Kiya smirk.

"Hey, come here kid," She motioned for him to stand in front of him and held back a laugh as she saw him hesitate, "No, I won't bite your head off."

Still hesitant he walked towards her and stood there like a frightened Stantler. Now began the questions.

"How old are you kid?" She asked though she was already guessing he was at least 7-8. For the first time she saw him smile as he brought up his fingers and counted them off. He held up 7 fingers and grinned with pride.

"Hmm. Thought so. Whats your name?" His grin quickly fell because of her lack of praise. He opened his mouth to say his name, but she interrupted him.

"Never mind. From now on, your name is Wes. Got it?" His frightened look returned as he nodded quickly. Kiya was quiet for a few moments, thinking.

_He's too submissive. I'll have to change that. But..._

She shook her head quickly, not wanting to delve into her memories. She leaned forward and put both her hands on his shoulders before using her right hand to pluck the chain she saw earlier off him and used her other hand to keep Wes down when he tried to jump up to get it back.

Her teal colored eyes glided down the chain and stopped at the sight of two red and white orbs. Her gaze quickly shifted towards the now fighting Wes.

"Pokeballs." She whispered. Those were quite rare.

With an simple looking flip of her wrist she made the pokeballs bounce up and caught them in her palm.

"Well now, lets see who you are." She muttered and threw the balls up in the air and let go of the chain as well. The red and white balls enlarged until they were the size of her fist and opened, spilling their contents in a shower of white light. Her grip on Wes loosened as she felt him calm down a bit.

Standing there were two Eevees. Kiya's eyebrows rose in mild surprise at the site of such rare pokemon. Wes saw his chance and broke out of her loosened grip, running to stand in front of his two eevee. The mere sight of this made Kiya want to burst out with laughter.

Wes stood in front of the two eevee with his arms outstretched and a bad attempt at a glare. She got off of the barstool and began to walk slowly towards him. She stopped right in front of him and looked down, still trying to hold back her laughter at his ineffective glare. Kneeling down in front of him she calmly and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to hurt you or your eevees okay?" She said and gave the nicest smile she could. Slowly Wes lowered his arms and, seeing the sincerity in her eyes, nodded.

In her mind she was berating herself, this wasn't like her. Showing kindness to another. She knew Jyro, Volcun, Khoas, and Elyn would die of laughter watching her like this. Not to mention her own pokemon.

She stood back up, her hand still on Wes' shoulder, and looked at his eevee.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ She gave a small sigh.

"Come on. You can sleep in here until I find something better." She said and led him to her own room.

"Don't touch anything. Just get in the bed and go to sleep." She said. Strangely she felt older than she really was and felt quite jaded. Standing by the door she watched in silence as he climbed onto her bed and soon fell asleep, accompanied by the eevee.

Satisfied that he had really fallen asleep she walked towards her private little kitchen and absentmindedly took a cellphone that was centered on a counter. Sitting down on the same barstool as before and looked down at the phone, a smirk beginning to form on her face.

Flipping open the phone she dialed a number so fast that her finger seemed a blur. Holding it to her ear she continued to smirk as she waited for the other line to answer. Finally a deep rich voice answered.

"Hey, Volcun, let me talk to Khoas."

* * *

**DK**: Second chapter! Yes! R&R If you would. No flames please. Those other people mentioned should appear soon. Next chapter her pokemon will come up. 

This story takes place about 9 years before the beginning of the game. I'm guessing he's about 16 during the game and so is 7 at the beginning of this fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it. The only thing that is mine are my characters.

* * *

Kiya looked on as a beautiful pokemon with a green head, white face markings, and what seemed like a flowing white skirt floated about the kitchen. There was a light blue aura surrounding it, indicating it as a psychic pokemon. It was a Gardevoir, one of Kiya's loyal pokemon whom she named Danza. 

The strange thing about this Gardevoir was that it was using its abilities to cook. Resting her chin on her hands, Kiya watched on in utter amazement. Ever since Kiya had caught it as a Kirlia, it was always willing to help out, learning to cook in order to keep Kiya's toxic like food at bay.

With a smile Kiya stood up and walked around the mini bar and into the kitchen, walked up to a cabinet and shuffled through it. Not finding what she was looking for she moved on to another nearby cabinet, and careful not to interrupt Danza, she pulled out a stack of plates and walked towards the other side of the mini bar.

Kiya placed the plates in two rows and watched as Danza finished cooking, and tilted the pans' contents in two of the plates. Kiya looked at the food and started to feel her mouth water.  
Turning to her Danza she said, "This looks great Danza! Thanks!"

The blue aura around Danza faded slowly.

'Garde De Devior Dev!' It answered back. Kiya nodded and kneeled, opening a drawer that was convinently positioned underneath the bar and took out several jars, each with a different label. It was her private supply of pokechow.

"Breakfast time." She said and pulled out five pokeballs from a slightly hidden belt. Throwing them up in the air, the red and white balls enlarged until they were the size of her fist and opened, spilling their contents in a shower of white light.

Each ball released a very different pokemon this time. One by one the white glow faded and they were revealed.

The first was a spiky yellow furred pokemon with a white collar. It had two long ears, one was held straight while the other drooped a bit, showing its quirky nature. Its jet black eyes sparkled with hidden laughter as it barked out its greeting. 'Jolt.' It was Kiya's Jolteon.

Standing right beside Jolteon was a light blue pokemon with a fin like tail with much darker blue scales that ran from the tip of the fin to its head, of which it covered most of, and a web like collar. It was swinging its tail is a showoffy way, showing it was a sassy pokemon. 'Vapor!' This was her Vaporeon.

Standing behind them was a slightly taller, and much darker pokemon. Its black fur made the two golden ovals on its forehead and chest stand out. Three pink leaf shaped tails could be seen poking out from behind it and one as its ear. Menacing claws were being used to make fun of the two in front of it, showing its naughty nature. 'Snee Snee Snee Snee Sneez' It seemed to chuckle. Itachi, her Sneasel.

Behind Itachi, Aquali, and Blitza were two more, standing next to each other. Sleek golden fur covered a fox like pokemon. Nine slender tails gave it an air of pure elegance, giving it a gentle look. Its ruby red eyes looked down in disapproval at Itachi's antics. 'Nine' Peridot was Kiya's Ninetails.

And next to Peridot was a the largest of all Kiya's pokemon. A long green body with two short legs, even shorter arms and a long tail ending in a fan-like shape with two rhombus shaped wings folded closely to its body. 'Fly fly gon!" Flygon.

Eagerly all the pokemon began to eat, only Peridot noticing to extra bowls. It stopped eating and looked at Kiya questioningly. It was then that she remembered. She smiled at her pokemon.

"Oh...I forgot to tell you...We have three new additions!" Kiya said and crossed her arms. All of her pokemon stopped abruptly and looked at her with wide eyes.

"So...um...," She started to say but was slightly nervous as to how they would react towards Wes and his two eevee.

She knew Vaporeon and Jolteon would have no problem accepting the two eevee, seeing as how they were once eevee themselves. Peridot was gentle and would accept Wes and his pokemon. Flygon and Itachi were the ones she worried about.

_Great...

* * *

_

**DK**: And its up to three! Yes! R&R If you would. No flames please.

This story takes place about 9 years before the beginning of the game. I'm guessing he's about 16 during the game and so is 7 at the beginning of this fanfic.


End file.
